This is a Phase II/III, randomized, double-blind, placebo-controlled, multicenter, dose-ranging study to evaluate the best dosing regimen of rh1FG-1 and Nutropin (somatropin for injection) that will promote weight gain in patients with AIDS-associated wasting.